El diario de Laney Penn
by gothicgirlGXD
Summary: Carrie encontro por accidente el diario de Laney y ahora le pide a Laney que le escriba 3 canciones a la semana o sino dira publicamente todos sus secretos El pasado de Laney se arrastra lentamente listo para atraparla y quitarle todo lo que quiere.Mientras eso pasa Carrie dispute lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal intentando razonar las palabras de una joven extraña.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo:

Aun no puedo creer que se me allá olvidado mi diario-decía una agitada Laney, de aparentemente 16 años, ella corría hacia el parque de Paceville, su cabello rojizo un poco más largo se movía con delicadeza mientras ella corría, cuando paso frente a una casa cualquiera paro, miro con asco el petulante letrero "Aquí ensaya la mejor banda del mundo, The Newmans" y dispuso a seguir corriendo intentando olvidar el letrero de sus enemigos.

Okey vamos chicos-dijo una voz, la cual Laney conocía muy bien, no era nadie más ni nadie menos que Carrie Beff, la vocalista y guitarrista de The Newmans, al no querer escuchar mas su horrible voz Laney se dispuso a seguir su camino y encontrar su diario, pero de repente suena una melodía pegajosa que hace que Laney reaccione y se quede un rato mas, pone el oído contra la puerta de garaje y escucha la voz de Carrie Beff

I dont lisening to you-cantaba Carrie con una voz grave, seguía cantando palabras en ingles mal pronunciadas, pero de repente la guitarra izo un estruendo un poco más fuerte, Carrie seguía cantando en ingles sin pronunciar bien ninguna palabra, pero de repente las voces de todos los integrantes de la banda cantan junto a Carrie - Im Im a ZOMBIE- Laney de la sorpresa tomo con furia la puerta de garaje y la abrió, los integrantes de The Newmans miraron sorprendidos a la enojada Laney frente a ellos, reino el silencio durante unos 5 minutos, el aire se volvió pesado y Entonces Laney subió la cabeza y miro con ira a la vocalista de la banda.

Tu, ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS HACES CON MI DIARIO!?-grito enojada Laney a Carrie, las gemelas Kim y Konnie se dirigieron a interponerse entre ambos y enojadas gritaron-A QUE TE REFIERES TONTA, NO LE HABLES ASÍ A CARRIE-dijeron las gemelas, Carrie dio una resonada santurrona y saco de en medio a las gemelas.

Primero Laney , es feo espiar a la gente-dijo Carrie mirándola con superioridad

Igual que robar ¿no lo crees?-dijo Laney escupiendo las palabras con odio

No te confundas enana-decía Carrie aun sonriendo mientras le pegaba en la cabeza a Laney con suavidad-yo encontré ese librito en el parque y como no tenía nombre lo traje aquí y de pura casualidad descubrí que tenia letra-dijo Carrie con una voz que mostraba burla y menosprecio

Pues es mío, así que devuélvemelo-dijo Laney, Carrie a mira con una sonrisa malévola, esto no iba a terminar bien

No creo que sea tuyo Laney o debo decir ¿Lanes? Ah verdad que solo Corey te puede decir así-dijo Carrie, Laney maldecía y gritaba "la perra leyó mi diario" en su cabeza, sabía que esto iba a terminar mal, así que prefirió no correr riesgos-Como sea, dudo que sea tuyo, porque si no le darías tus letras a Corey, pero ahora que lo pienso, si este librito es tuyo, ¿Por qué no les dabas?, arriesgaron muchas veces sus vidas por las letras que les escribía trina y tú te guardabas tus propias letras -dijo Carrie sonriendo victoriosa

Eso es muy feo-dijeron Kim, Konnie y Lenny atrás de Carrie

Además, ¿cómo reaccionaría Corey al saber que le mentiste?-dijo Carrie cerca de Laney, esta abrió su boca y sus ojos involuntariamente por el asombro, la estaban chantajeando, Laney bajo su cabeza, sabía que Carrie sería capaz de cometer tal acto si le daba satisfacción.

El…-dijo Laney con la voz entre-cortada y cabiz-baja, miraba el suelo sucio de la cochera de Carrie evitando soltar lagrimas de desesperación y rabia-…me sacaría de la banda

Ágamos un trato, Nos darás letras de canciones nuevas al menos unas 3 a la semana, el diario se quedara con nosotros como muestra del trato-dijo Carrie, mientras arreglaba su chaleco sin mangas naranjo, su polera azul manga corta y se sacudía sus jeans negros

Y que gano yo Beff?-digo intentando no tirarse al suelo

No diremos que te gusta Corey, ni tus otros secretos, ni el de tu familia…-dijo Carrie silenciosamente en el oído de Laney-…princesa

Laney no pudo mas, fue un movimiento de suelo muy brusco emocionalmente, sus piernas se debilitaron y esta se tuvo que sujetar para no caer al suelo, Carrie sonrió al ver lo que quería hace tiempo, Laney sin ganas de luchar…totalmente derrotada, con un dulce sabor en la boca Carrie dio la orden y todos salieron para darle un tiempo a solas a Laney.

Mientras Carrie y las gemelas salían Lenny dio una mirada de lastima a Laney quien intentaba no llorar, o al menos no frente al grupo, Carrie al darse cuenta dio una mirada de odio a Laney y una de dolor a Lenny

Vamos Lenny, compraremos helado por nuestra victoria-dijo Carrie dándose vuelta evitando ver a los 2 pelirrojos presentes

Ya voy Carrie-dijo Lenny reaccionando y yéndose del lugar, de repente llega Carrie tomando la puerta de garaje

Que conste Laney, le dices algo a alguien y estas muerta-dijo y cerró la puerta del garaje con fuerza, se oyó el estruendo y después hubo puro silencio, Laney no pudo más y se tiro al suelo, lagrimas de dolor y miedo caían por sus mejillas, oía como sus lagrimas caían cual gotas de lluvia en el suelo y se quedo así un tiempo…

…La pesadilla apenas comenzaba

::::

HOLA, verán esto lo tengo escrito desde hace tiempo y quiero aclarar lo siguiente:

Carrie no es mala porque si, después (lo más probable es que sea al final) descubrirán su odio hacia Laney, aunque atreves de la historia se irán dando cuenta

Yo publico tipo German Garmendia (y este fue el capitulo del mes xD) pero haré lo posible por seguir la historia.

Además hice una visión general de cómo sería la historia y baby esta confirmado ESTO TENDRÁ SECUELA, así que no se preocupen tanto por el hecho de que algunos caps. sean cortos.

Aquí se despide gothicgirlGXD ¿A que secretos se referirá Carrie?, ¿Corey se enterara de todo esto? Y ¿Laney podrá tolerar todo esto? O explotara como un volcán, piénsenlo y nos leemos bye


	2. Pesadillas y ¿quien eres tú?

HOLAAAA, bueno este fin de semana voy a visitar a una amiga que vive EN OTRA CIUDAD pues es su cumple y capaz de que me mate si no asisto, el punto es que la próxima semana tengo pruebas así que es ahora o nunca el capitulo, así que AQUÍ ESTA

Aclaraciones: grojband no es de mi propiedad ni mucho menos los personajes, solo los maestros y 2 personitas serán mis Oc por el momento, si grojband fuera de mi propiedad…bueno habría muchas parejas ya formadas Xd

Capitulo 1: Pesadillas y ¿Quién eres tú?

En un espacio vacío se oía del golpe de la suela de unas botas, está provenían de una joven quien estaba corriendo mientras se tapaba los oídos.

Vamos Laney acéptalo -decían unas macabras voces, luego de eso salieron manos gigantescas teñidas de tinta negra como la noche, perseguían a la adolecente queriendo arrastrarla a la oscuridad que estaba en el fondo, el cual se hacía cada vez más potente.

NO, NO SOY COMO TÚ NO-grito la adolecente de cabellos rojitos, al gritar apareció un collar plateado con una gema celeste de la nada, de ese colgante salió una luz brillante que cegó por un momento a la adolecente

NO-grito de nuevo Laney, de repente abrió sus ojos y vio lo que más quería ver, una cama rosa y a su lado unos veladores con un espejo de pared. Su habitación.

Tras ese horrible día Laney Penn solo dispuso a levantarse de su cómoda y cálida cama para luego dirigirse a la ducha, creía que había tenido una pesadilla, pero al no ver su diario al lado de su velador, se dio cuenta de que la pesadilla fue solo la realidad alterada creada por alguien que quería verla sufrir.

Camino pesadamente por su habitación hasta llegar al baño. Abrió la puerta de su baño privado, había unos cuantos lujitos que jamás sería capaz de compartir, como por ejemplo su mp4 color verde que siempre empezaba con su canción favorita.

Mientras recorrían unas cuantas gotas atreves del cuerpo bien formado de Laney, la susodicha no pudo evitar sacar unas cuantas lagrimas de frustración, es decir, su vida era ya una pesadilla controlable:

Las burlas de sus compañeras de clase (tuvo la desgracia de tener 4 clases sin Corey… y todas ellas con Carrie), la insistencia de su padre sobre el… no, será mejor no mencionarlo, y para variar el hecho de tener que estudiar doble, pero todo se lograba soportable…por él.

Después de clases todo era un sueño: ella, su bajo, sus mejores amigos y Corey…el chico que ama hace años y que con alegría recuerda que una vez beso…por accidente…pero beso.

Pero ahora ese infierno soportable se ha hecho más grande: Carrie puede leer su diario y saber todas sus inseguridades, sentimientos y secretos, además del hecho que la fecha se acerca, debe pasar lo mas desapercibidamente posiblemente…si eso era posible con Corey como interés romántico.

Agg-dijo con notoria frustración la de cabellos rojizos, cerro la llave y salió de la ducha con una toalla verde envuelta en su fornido cuerpo.

Laney, apúrate-grito su madre, Laney solo se vistió con unos jeans negros, camisa verde oscura, converse y su indispensable pinche amarillo. Al bajar vio a su madre dejando unos panqueques en un plato, parecía tranquila a simple vista, pero para Laney, que la conoce de toda la vida, sabía que algo estaba mal.

Mama ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué estas tan alterada?-pregunto Laney sentándose a la mesa

Nada cariño-dijo la mujer aparentemente mayor de cabello rojizo, esta estaba de espaldas. Laney se paró de la mesa de caoba (otro lujito, que jamás sería capaz de compartir) y se dirigió a su madre, le toco el hombro y vio que su madre tiritaba y estaba pálida…como si le tuviera miedo

Madre ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto de nuevo Laney estaba notoriamente alterada, la única persona con la que actualmente podía conversar de TODO era su madre y ahora parecía distinta…distante.

Laney cálmate-dijo La mujer volteando a ver a su hija, sus ojeras mostraron su cansancio que probablemente solo se arreglaría con un buen día de sueño...el cual no tuvo. Laney empezó a reaccionar y se dio cuenta que elevo sin menor esfuerzo la plancha, el florero y unas cuantas cucharas con su angustia, estaba creciendo.

Perdón mama-dijo Laney, después de respirar lentamente 3 veces las cosas volvieron a su sitio original, el deseo de escapar ahora está también en casa y en la escuela ¿Qué le estaba pasando? - me debo ir, voy hablar con los chicos sobre las canciones ya que trina se va a la universidad, chao-dijo Laney saliendo rápidamente dejando los panqueques enfriados en la mesa

::

Tras llegar a la secundaria Laney solo suspiro, recordando las sabias palabras de su abuela y abrió las puertas, las cuales generalmente se cierran por el frio viento de otoño en paceville. Al abrirlas Laney no noto que nadie la miraba extraña, solo el clásico rumor que se contaba a los de primero de Elizabeth Filligans, la joven que vino al colegio y nunca más volvió.

Hola Laney-dijeron Corey y Kin al ver a la joven, Laney sonrió, pues ya sabía el porqué de la ausencia del baterista

Hola chicos, perdón por irme tan temprano ayer, realmente era urgente, se me quedo mi …libro de biología en el parque y tuve que ir a buscarlo-dijo con una falsa sonrisa Laney mientras las palabras en solitario de Carrie en el garaje resonaban en su cabeza

Tranquila, ¿lo encontraste?- pregunto Corey metiendo una de sus bronceadas manos en su jean negro dejando su camisa (la cual, según Laney marcaba toda su musculatura) de color blanco suelta totalmente.

Sip-dijo Laney tomando con fuerza las correas de su mochila al ver a Carrie desde el otro lado del pasillo, esta paso sin darse cuenta o darle importancia al lado de Laney, dejando disimuladamente un papelito en su mochila.

Me alegra ¿sabes cuántos libros se han perdido en el parque?, de allí pueden sacar varias letras muy originales-comento Kin poniendo sus lentes de botella devuelta a su lugar original ,Laney se fijo que la mayoría de sus poleras en la semana eran negras con detalles relacionados con la música o con la ciencia , sus jeans gastados lo hacían casi tropezar otra vez y sus converse gastadas tras un día de "las ideas de Corey" daba la perfecta imagen de chico friki, algo que según él estaba genial.

Si, muy interesante Kin-dijo sarcásticamente Laney, ella sabía de que Corey no serbia para leer libros que no tuvieran dibujos, canciones o la palabra Nick Mallory en el (n/a: referencia al diario de Trina OK)

Como sea ¿alguien ha visto a Kon?- pregunto el gemelo flacucho, Laney al escuchar el nombre solo pudo reaccionar para evitar tocar el tema, era la única que sabia el estado amoroso del baterista bonachón de grojband y prometió guardarlo en secreto

No sé, lo más probable es que busque esas baquetas que se le quedaron en la clase de matemáticas -dijo Corey sin darse cuenta del alivio que le causo a Laney

Seguro eso será, debe dejar de tocar las baquetas en matemáticas, el profe sabe que así aprende más rápido, pero desconcentra al resto de la clase-dijo Kin

Bueno, debo entregarle un trabajo al profe de Ingles así que me adelanto, ¿acompañan?-pregunto Corey con una carpeta azul con naranjo en sus manos

Yo no puedo, debo llegar temprano a Literatura o la profesora Stroninger me volverá a castigar-dijo Laney abriendo su casillero, el cual tenía muchas fotos de sus amigos y como no, pegatinas de the pretty reckless, su banda favorita.

Bueno, nos vemos luego chao Lanes-dijo Corey arreglando a panfilo (su gorro xD) y alejándose de la joven bajista

Nos vemos-dijo Laney con cierta secreta melancolía, esta tomo su mochila verde con rajas negras y amarillas y saco sus cuadernos del día, mientras abrió uno de sus bolsillos noto un extraño papel que decía "Nos vemos después de clases - Carrie B"

Carrie-dijo Laney con rencor para luego cerrar su casillero y susurrar con disgusto-será un laaargo día…

::

Carrie miro con aburrimiento su cuaderno de Literatura, pensando que llegaba tarde a clase se fue corriendo y al llegar se dio cuenta que nadie estaba allí, dándose cuenta que sus esfuerzos fueron innecesarios se sentó en su puesto, justo la mesa con la inicial L por todas partes, nadie sabía a qué refería, unos decían era el nombre de un escritor, otros decían que se refería al personaje del anime death note, aunque se rumorara lo que se rumorara nunca se llego a una conclusión.

¿Qué rayos queria decir esa loca de ayer?-susurro con duda Carrie recordando los sucesos que pasaron luego de irse a tomar un helado con sus amigos y desperdicie de ellos a 2 cuadras de su casa

*Flash Back*

Se notaba el color anaranjado en el cielo cubierto de unas suaves nubes blancas, Carrie no podía evitar mirarlo, era algo encantado a simple vista.

Oye Beff-dijo alguien en un callejón, Carrie escucho claramente la sedosa voz pues era la única persona actualmente en esa calle… o eso creía hasta que escucho esa notoria voz femenina-ten cuidado, el mal se arrastra lentamente, tu eres un simple peón en este juego, se cruel con ella, debes serlo para salvarnos.

¿De qué rayos habla señora?- pregunto Carrie sorprendida, sabía que vivía en una ciudad loca, pero esta previa escapada de un manicomio, ninguna palabra tenía sentido ¿Y cómo supo su apellido?

Solo haz lo correcto, hablare contigo en 3 días, por ahora dile a Laney la siguiente palabra- la mujer se acerco lentamente a la oreja de Carrie y susurro "Storm"- si quieres saber que significa sigue leyendo el diario

Las pupilas de Carrie se dilataron- ¿¡Como sabe del…-pero antes de terminar la frase la mujer desapareció, se esfumo en el aire Carrie volteo hacia la derecha e izquierda pero no pudo ver a la mujer de nuevo

*Fin Flash Back*

¿A qué rayos se referirá la loca con "Storm"?- dijo en voz baja Carrie

Carrie ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Kim, Carrie recién se dio cuenta que la gemela peli negra había llegado a la sala, solo con ella podría hablar por el momento pues, por lastima a Konnie la pusieron en arte y a Lenny en literatura avanzada dejándola solo con su amiga científica

Nada Kim, no te preocupes-dijo Carrie reaccionando, debía hablar con la "compositora cabellos de tomate" ese día mismo, debía aclarar unas cosas y de paso preguntarle el significado de esa extraña palabra.

::

Había una habitación oscura en la cual entraba una hermosa mujer con un vestido negro con rojo liso dejando una pierna descubierta, esta avanzaba con seguridad sonando estruendosamente sus tacones en el salón, los soldados cercanos a las murallas dispusieron a reverenciar a tan poderosa mujer. La puerta más grande con un decorado gigantesco echa de una madera fina se abrió de par en par dejando a la mujer entrar y acercarse a un gigantesco trono hecho de un material más valioso que el oro y la plata juntos, el trium (como se decía en esos lugares al trono del ser dueño de la propiedad) estaba decorado y rodeado de gloriosas y delicadas pinturas.

¿Buenas nuevas me traes Lizzie?-pregunto el hombre sentado en el trium, gracias a la distancia entre el Trium (el cual estaba elevado por una montaña echa del más fino marfil) y la joven no se pudo distinguir el rostro del hombre, pero su sonora y potente voz mostraba que era todo, menos un hombre de paz

Buenas nuevas traigo señor, el plan se efectúa perfectamente-dice la mujer aparentemente llamada Lizzie, su largo y liso cabello negro se movía con suavidad tras su pálida espalda mientras ella se arrodillaba ante el hombre.

Me alegra que el plan se efectué ¿Qué hay de esa mujer quien es ahora la madre de mi hija?, ¿no dirá nada?-pregunto el hombre con la voz a un potente y firme.

No lo hará, me encargue de eso en la mañana mientras le envié la pesadilla numero 7 a la jovencita, nada fuerte-dijo la mujer.

Me alegra ver que tu palabra se ha cumplido-dijo el hombre el cual solo pudo sonreír al mismo tiempo que la mujer, ambos de una manera macabra.

::

DIOS MIO 2.047 PALABRAS, gracias a todos, e leído todos los comentarios (llegan más rápido a mi Hotmail ;) y gracias por su apoyo, espero que el capitulo les allá gustado ¿Quién será Lizzie?, ¿Qué decisión elegirá Carrie?, ¿Qué relación amorosa tiene Kon que los chicos no se pueden enterar? Y ¿Por qué Laney fue llamada Compositora de cabellos de tomate en este episodio?, piénsenlo y me responden BYE pórtense bien


	3. Devo mantenerme oculta y ¿¡QUE?

Capitulo 2: debo mantenerme oculta y ¿¡QUE!?

Buenos días alumnos-dijo una mujer cuarentona con gafas de media luna, esa señora era Kiara Stroninger, la profesora de literatura para los de segundo, era reconocida por ser una de las mujeres más estrictas de la secundaria de paceville. Por el respeto (o temor) de los alumnos a la profesora nadie se atrevía a cuestionarla, así que apenas entro a la sala ya todos los alumnos estaban parados, rectos y sin ninguna basura en su puesto.

Buenos días profesora-dijeron al mismo tiempo todos los alumnos de la clase, apenas la profesora se sentaba todos los alumnos podían relajar sus músculos y sentarse .Laney no fue la excepción.

Bueno alumnos, hoy recordaremos las lecturas de la clase pasada, exactamente Hamlet de William Shakespeare ¿Qué recuerdan de la trama que nos ofreció este gran londinense?-pregunto la profesora aun sentada en su puesto.

Nadie hablaba, no es que no supieran las respuestas, es que responder esas respuestas de "doble filo" de la profesora era masoquismo llegando a suicido, si respondías mal un detalle te pediría hacer un ensayo de la más baja banalidad que se le ocurra y si esta alguna parte mal (o de algo que no quería escuchar) te reprobaba sin el mas mínimo remordimiento.

Bueno, al ver que la cultura de nuestro escritor del siglo 16 no se a pegado a su espíritu, preguntare al azar-dijo la profesora, todos respiraron frio por un segundo.

¿Grace Orner?-pregunto la profesora

No vino profesora, tiene influencia, vuelve la próxima semana-dijo su amiga Joanna, tras escuchar eso Laney se quería volver pequeñita, si Grace tenia influencia y no vendría hasta el próximo lunes significaba que vendría la siguiente y la siguiente en la lista era…

Laney Penn-dijo la profesora, Laney mientras se paraba de su puesto para dirigirse a la pizarra ella pudo escuchar algunas nítidas risitas de parte de Carrie, sabía que le gustaba verla sufrir ¿pero porque?, no importaba mucho, ahora solo rezaba tener la respuesta correcta que se arriesgaba a responder.

Y ¿bien?- pregunto frustrada la profesora, la paciencia no era lo suyo y todos en la clase lo sabían muy bien

Shakespeare nos entrega una novela de amor, venganza y muerte-dice Laney intentando no enredarse con las palabras, tras escuchar eso la profesora le lanza una mirada de esas de "sigue, te di clases por algo ¿no? " entonces Laney intento respirar más lentamente y calmarse- aunque realmente no es así, si lo piensan Hamlet es mas locura e ironía que tragedia, es decir la mujer a quien amo el rey más que nada termina envenenadlo para estar con su lujurioso hermano, además la reina muestra una extraña lealtad hacia su nuevo marido pero de repente devela el secreto más importante que a tenido antes de desfallecer ante su hijo, además Hamlet cuando Ofelia aun vivía el le pedía su amor y el padre de esta solo quiso evitar que ese amor creciera y este termina irónicamente asesinado por quien menos esperaba, pensando Hamlet que este era un ratón igual de cobarde como en vida. Hamlet en si no se queda atrás, el quería salir desesperadamente del reino para estudiar, pero después dice que no puede estar lejos de Ofelia y cuando descubre la muerte de esta y la desgracia de su familia no encontró mejor solución que morir de igual manera como si hubiera perdido la batalla ante su antiguo amigo, la ironía es confundida con tragedia y viceversa entonces me hace pensar ¿Qué es tragedia?-finalizo Laney

La clase se quedo estática, Laney no sabía de dónde venían esas palabras, para ella ese libro era solo otra muestra de lo que haces tiene consecuencia, pero sus sentimientos estaban tan confundidos: miedo, confusión, amor, lealtad. Que relatar una historia desde su punto de vista, por banal que fuera, fue algo liberador.

Muy bien hecho señorita Penn-dijo la maestra, nadie avía escuchado esas palabras de esa profesora, aun los graduador recordaban con un recorrido frio en la espalda (incluyendo Trina) cuando solo decía bien, el mundo se iba a acabar o la profesora estaba de muy buen humor

Pero esto sigue siendo tragedia, así que muchas de sus frases no tienen ni pies ni cabeza al dudar de la finalidad del texto, pero al ver expresiones y fundamentos en su respuesta no se descontaran tanto puntos, eso si es que usted trae un ensayo sobre la ideología de la cultura de Shakespeare-dijo la profesora, Laney al escuchar eso solo suspiro, tal vez porque se lo esperaba, tal vez porque sabía que eso significaba una indirecta felicitación tras la cara seria de la profesora, no importaba exactamente el porqué Laney solo camino hacia su puesto sin que la profesora se lo pidiera, con una semi-sonrisa empezando a pensar que tal vez si se solucionaba todo con Carrie y de alguna forma le quitaba su diario todo volvería a ser normal.

Las horas pasaron lentamente como era normal en la clase de la profesora Kiara, los alumnos copiaba cada palabra de lo que decía, pues lo más pequeño puede entrar en la prueba a final de mes. Carrie miraba disimuladamente a Laney mientras la profesora decía experiencias de Shakespiere, por más que las copiara nunca entraban en la prueba, así que no tenia caso, aparentemente fue la única en la clase en darse cuenta. Laney parecía más normal de lo que creería cualquiera, destacaba su cabello rojizo y su baja estatura (mucho menor a la media, la disimulaba con la botas aunque nunca lograba aparentarlo bien) pero si no fuera eso, su físico no llamaría la mas mínima atención, entonces ¿Qué era lo que Laney tenía que Carrie no?, Carrie era físicamente más atractiva que mucha de sus compañeras, si era así entonces ¿Por qué la única persona en que Carrie se había interesado parecía anexa? Por más que se lo preguntara nunca logro obtener la respuesta

Bien clase, ahora pueden salir en máximo silencio de la sala, pues tocaran en 2 minutos y me pidieron no estresar más alumnos, aunque estos solo sean flojos-dijo la profesora ignorando las miradas sarcásticas de sus actuales alumnos, estos al no querer pelear en algo en lo que OBVIAMENTE fallarían decidieron solo salir tal como lo indico la profesora de la sala para disfrutar la libertad que cada alumno sentía después de cada clase.

Laney al ver que todos se iban cerro su "diario improvisado" y se dirigió hacia el pasillo, hasta que la profesora rápidamente le toca el hombre delicadamente, Laney por el frio y la sorpresa elevo su lápiz levemente, la profesora por suerte no se dio cuenta

Muy buena clase Laney, no me molestaría escuchar mas de tus extraños temarios de los libros de Shakespeare-dijo la profesora, Laney la pudo ver sonreír después de decir eso, al sonreír Laney se dio cuenta que se veía muy hermosa la maestra, parecía más de su edad

Gracias-dijo un poco avergonzada Laney

¿Por qué no te unes a la clase de literatura avanzada?-pregunto la profesora son un extraño buen humor

Clar…-Laney pensaba aceptar de inmediato, estaría menos horas con Carrie, podría comentar más abiertamente sus pensamientos de los libros y pasaría más tiempo con la única persona que le "agradaba" de the newmans, Lenny Neep. Pero después recordó todo lo que estaba pasando, esa clase era otra oportunidad de sacarle el diario a Carrie, además lo menos que podía hacer ahora era destacar y ser la única alumna que la profesora Stroninger invita a literatura avanzada no sería una muy buena forma de parecer lo mas anónima posible.

Lo siento profesora, es que…-decía Laney un poco nerviosa, debía dar motivos, debía mentir -adoro su clase

Lo entiendo, nos vemos la próxima clase señorita Penn-dijo la profesora, al salir de la sala Laney pudo volver a respirar, tal vez perdió una gran oportunidad, pero valía la pena si pasaba desapercibida.

Hey Lanes, supimos el milagro-dijo una voz masculina, Laney al escucharla volteo y vio a su amor platónico, Corey Riffin quien sonreía bastante alegre.

Vaya ¿tan rápido se expandió?-dijo un poco divertida Laney, Corey asintió y Laney solo pudo reir un poco

Vaya, ¿Quién diría que eres tan poética?, ¿no sabrás escribir canciones también?-dijo Corey en un tono notoriamente bromista, pero aun así Laney no pudo evitar inmutarse.

Como sea, solo podemos pensar que aremos hasta que Trina si se vaya a la universidad a final de año-dijo Corey, la última frase la dijo un poco dolido, aunque su hermana muchas veces era la causante de sus heridas y quemaduras, la quería mucho.

Tranquilo Corey-dijo Laney dirigiéndose hacia él, le toco delicadamente el hombro y él peli- azul volteo para ver los ojos verde oscuro de su "amiga"

Gracias Lanes-dijo sonriente Corey, Laney no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Corey era verdaderamente adorable

::

Después de tocar el timbre todos los alumnos se dirigieron a sus siguientes clases, a Laney le toco con Corey música, así que decidieron irse juntos.

Al entrar a la sala de música Laney solo dispuso a sentarse al lado de Corey, la sala era de un color blanco puro, mucha gente se mareaba en esa sala fácilmente, el piano de cola negro estaba al centro pues al antiguo profesor le encantaba dar sus charlas mientras tocaba música de Beethoven. Por desgracia el profesor del año anterior, Antonio Tanir, falleció de un derrame cerebral, por su memoria nunca se cambiara de lugar el piano mientras el colegio este de pie

Buenas alumnos, me llamo Marcos Livila y seré su nuevo profesor de música-dijo un profesor de unos máximo 30 años, por su vestimenta y total confianza al sentarse sin pensar siquiera que podría haber una chiche allí eran notorias muestras de que el profesor fue hace poco egresado de la universidad.

Bueno alumnos, hoy más que otra cosa quiero que me conozcan, pero esto sigue siendo clase de música así que mientras pediré a cada uno cada clase que toque una canción, cada clase serán parejas de hombre con mujer para que allá igualdad-dijo el profesor, Laney empezó a sonrojarse un poco, imaginándose la posibilidad de que le toque con Corey.

Bueno primero pasara Lenny Neep-dijo el profesor, Lenny miro para muchos lado, esperando encontrar un bajo, al solo ver el piano de cola Lenny se dio cuenta que el profesor quería que tocara el piano, así que avanzo dejando atrás a la multitud de estudiantes confundidos ¿Lenny sabia tocar el piano?, nadie lo había visto, ni siquiera Carrie.

Bueno Lenny, toque una pieza de piano, cualquiera, recomendablemente clásica y conocida-dijo el profesor

Después de eso Lenny solo dispuso a sentarse en la banca para empezar a tocar el piano, todos miraban expectantes, en especial Carrie ¿Por qué no le dijo que tocaba el piano?

El incomodo silencio fue roto por la suave melodía del piano de cola, la música que sonaba era "el solo de victor" de Danny Elfman

Las notas eran suaves, todos se quedaron expectantes disfrutando de la música un tanto melancólica .El profesor vio una de las hojas que había a un lado del banquillo, las hojeo un rato y luego le pidió a Lenny que parara con la mano, Lenny al darse cuenta paro de inmediato.

¿Quién sabe tocar el violín?-pregunto el profesor, 2 manos se levantaron, la de Joanna Hitzmer y la de Luis Caver, Laney ni pensó levantarla.

Laney ¿Por qué no levantaste la mano?-pregunto entre susurros Corey, Laney se vio angustiada por la pregunta ¿Qué podría decirle?, ¿Qué debía mantenerse oculta para que no la cazaran como venado?

Es que…-Laney buscaba la respuesta más convincente, la cual no llegaba-…me da…¿vergüenza?-dijo dudosa Laney, Corey la miro incrédulo

¡Hey profe, por aquí!-dijo Corey levantando la mano, Laney solo dispuso a darse un golpe en tu cara, Corey y sus magnificas ideas- Laney sabe tocar el violín.

Genial, Laney ¿puedes por favor venir aquí adelante?-pregunto el profesor, a no reconocer a Laney solo miro los sectores más cercanos a Corey

Bueno-dijo sin ánimos Laney, esta se levanto de su puesto y solo pudo ir hacia adelante, el profesor le dio un violín y le pidió que tocara parada, Laney solo pensó "no puede ser mejor" de la forma más sarcástica que se podía imaginar.

Toquen por favor -pidió el profesor, Lenny toco la misma melodía mientras Laney lo seguía, en el "publico" Carrie, solo pudo sentirse confundida, enojada, melancólica ¿celosa?, ni ella lo sabia realmente, sabía que ella había estado con Lenny en el mismo escenario desde hace muchos años, pero no era lo mismo ¿porque? No tenía idea, pero era distinto y la única idea del porque era distinto le aterraba, le hacía vomitar de solo pensarlo.

Mientras eso pasaba Corey no pudo evitar pensar el porqué Laney no quería salir adelante, pero sabía que por timidez no era, algo le escondía Laney y el se encargaría de averiguarlo. Al mirar hacia adelante sus ojos se nublaron, no podía distinguir nada más que a Laney, tocando con delicadeza ese pequeño y delicado violín de madera, no se dio cuenta que se sonrojo un poco, Laney se veía magnifica tocando violín, expresando sus sentimientos. Después de darse cuenta que miraba como un baboso, el solo pudo evitar la mirada, viendo como 2 chicos susurraban entre sí mirando a Laney, se distinguían unas pequeñas risitas, las manos de Corey ya estaban empuñadas de la rabia.

Maravilloso chicos-interrumpió el profesor de repente, Laney y Lenny dejaron de tocar y se dirigieron a sus puestos sin ninguna palabra, tomaron las palabras del profesor como una invitación a sentarse y descansar del silencio incomodo.

Bien alumnos, quiero que me respondan ¿Qué es la música? Y por favor no lo busque en wikipedía jajá-dijo el profesor en forma de broma, rompiendo las esperanzas de muchos de una tarea fácil

::

Las horas de clase pasaron lentamente, asiendo que muchos de los alumnos terminaran dormidos o castigados al final de las ultimas clases, por suerte ese día se acabo y todos fueron a su casa, para estudiar, dormir o simplemente leer historias de una chica llamada gothicgirlGXD en fanfiction(n/a: xD es hermoso romper la cuarta pared).El punto es que todos los adolescentes pudieron empezar a relajarse, pero en caso de la pelirroja no, esta solo se puso más nerviosa, pues era hora de hablar con Carrie Beff, la chica de sus pesadillas, mas de una vez pensó que era familiar de Freddy Kruger, pero eso no sería posible, pues para Laney Carrie era peor, pues también mostraba su petulante cara en la vida real (n/a: son las palabras de Laney, no las mías xD)

Aquí estas cabellos de tomate-dijo burlesca Carrie, esta estaba parada cerca del patio de atletismo, el lugar más desierto de toda la escuela.

¿Qué quieres hablar Beff?-pregunto Laney muy irritada, en esos momentos solo quería irse a su casa, sintió toda lo hora de Biologia que unos chicos hablaban de ella a sus espaldas, conociendo a sus "queridos" compañeros, era mejor irse directo y con mucho cuidado a su casa. PERO tras el reciente suceso con la newman Laney no tuvo otra opción que solo rezar porque no la atacaran, no por ella, sino por sus compañeros. Quienes hacían en verdad enojar a Laney Penn no viven generalmente para contarlo, claro, los que sobrevivían le deben la vida a Corey, pues es la única persona que realmente calma a Laney.

Solo quiero preguntarte lo siguiente, ¿qué significa Storm?-pregunto Carrie sin darse cuenta del poder de sus palabras ,Laney al escucharlas intento no caerse del dolor que le produjo cada letra de aquella palabra, unos vagos recuerdos reaparecieron en su mente.

…Laney, por amor de dios, mantente bajo control…

…¿Por qué mi muñeca flota Laney?...

…monstruo…

Agg-dijo en voz baja Laney mientras sostuvo su cabeza levemente, Carrie al darse cuenta de la reacción de su enemiga solo pudo sonreír, fuera lo que fuera, la estaba lastimando.

Entonces ¿contestaras? si o no-dijo con una voz un poco malvada Carrie, Laney ignoro el potente dolor de cabeza que le produjo aquella palabra y sostuvo la mirada con Carrie.

No, eres demasiado estúpida para entender-dijo con repulsión Laney, Carrie solo se rio ente el comentario, para luego agarrar con ira la camisa de Laney y acercarla a su cara

Escúchame pequeña, yo tengo tus secretos en la palma de mi mano, si quieres que mi boca quede cerrada dame buenas razones, como tratarme con respeto, sino quieres terminar con vergüenza publica-dijo Carrie, luego aparto a Laney de su cara y decidió caminar hacia la escuela, pero cuando Laney pensaba que fue el fin Carrie se volteo y se dirijo de nuevo a Laney

Además, piensa ¿crees que Corey se fijaría en alguien como tú?, eres bajita, tu cabello se puede confundir con una fogata y usas ropa que parece sacada de la sección de hombres, admítelo Laney, no eres hermosa, tú ni me llegas a los talones-dijo con crueldad Carrie, dejando a Laney destrosada, ahora Carrie si se pudo ir con satisfacción de ese lugar

Después de que Laney escuchara las crudas verdades salidas de la boca de Carrie, solo se dispuso a irse a su casa, necesitaba descansar.

Tras las bancas del estadio estaban 2 chicos de la clase de Laney, estos de repente sonrieron y sus ojos se volvieron amarillos, de las sombras apareció Lizzie, con una extraña sonrisa.

Bueno chicos recuerden, deber bajar a lo máximo la autoestima de la joven, el poder del rey Hades está en nuestras manos y no podemos fallarle-dijo con suavidad la única mujer entre los 3

No se preocupe, el lunes empezara la operación "cabellos de tomate"-dijo el peli naranjo, el castaño sonrió y asintió

Perfecto hermanitos y recuerden, si seguimos así, pronto tendremos la gloria que queremos-dijo la mujer de cabellos azabache

::

Carrie caminaba por los pasillos de la vacía escuela, miraba los casillero decolorados por el tiempo, pensando en todo lo que dijo allí afuera a Laney, no se arrepentía para nada, pero ¿Por qué le hacía sentirse tan bien, tan completa?

Konibear, te extrañare mucho-dijo una voz chillona, Carrie escucho con claridad esa voz, al mirar más hacia adelante se dio cuenta que el viejo laboratorio estaba con la puerta abierta y la luz encendida.

Yo también cariño, pero ahora quiero disfrutar el tiempo contigo-dijo una voz masculina, Carrie al reconocerla decidió espiar para poder saber qué rayos pasaba allí.

Dentro de la sala estaba un hombre musculoso con el cabello negro y unos jeans rotos, al lado de él estaba una mujer…

¿No podemos contarle a nadie todavía?-pregunto apenada la mujer

…con una mirada un poco melancólica…

No cariño, pero pronto-dijo el hombre

…y un hermoso cabello rosa…

Y tras eso el hombre acerco sus labios a los de la hermosa mujer

Carrie no podía creer lo que veía

Kon y… ¿Trina?

:::

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh Hola mis hermos s, me encantaron sus comentarios, por favor que no paren ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Qué traman los jóvenes? ¿Qué hará con esta información Carrie? ¿Volveremos a ver con tanta paciencia el profe Marcos?, adiós, coman sus verduras y digan NO A LA HOMOFOBIA cuídense ;)


	4. Al fin un día tranquilo ¿verdad?

Capitulo 3: Al fin un día tranquilo ¿verdad?

Laney camino no muy tranquila hacia la secundaria, su botas resonaban bastante fuerte en toda la cuadra, su panti morada gruesa era lo que más la protegía del frio otoñal que llegaba todos los años a Paceville.

Laney no podía evitar pensar en todo lo de ayer, en todo lo que pasaba, ella sabía que Lenny tocaba piano, le enseñaron de niños a ambos, pero ¿Por qué no lo dijo? Tocar el piano es algo normal en este mundo.

Hey Lanes-dijo de repente alguien atrás de Laney, esta se inmuto, pero al ver que era el líder de la banda de la que formaba parte pudo tranquilizarse, Corey llevaba un chaquetón bastante grande y grueso, se notaba que era muy calido.

Hola Corey-dijo Laney mientras miraba a su "amigo", ella recordó tristemente las dolorosas palabras de Carrie, pensó en ellas toda la noche y llego a la conclusión de que tenía razón. Corey podía medir fácilmente 1.76 mientras ellas apenas media exactamente 1.57, eran casi 19 centímetros de diferencia, además su cabello era el más masculino de toda la secundaria y que hablar de la ropa ¡hasta los gays de la escuela tenían más estilo que ella!

Lanes, ¿estás bien?-pregunto Corey mientras no paraba de mirar a Laney, su "amiga" parecía que estaba en otro mundo, tenía los ojos perdidos. Pero Corey realmente la miraba por lo hermosa que se veía Laney ese día, unas botas negras de tacón, unas pantis moradas gruesas que torneaban sus piernas, un short que marcaba su cadera y un poleron negro con capucha que dejaba a la imaginación. Ahora Corey era el perdido en sus pensamientos

S-Si Core-contesto recién reaccionando Laney, mirando como Core se perdía en la laguna de sus pensamientos (como siempre, en especial cuando estaba cerca de ella), sintiendo el incomodo silencio Laney recordó el carácter del susodicho después de la clase de música el día anterior, así que si no pudo evitar preguntarle- Corey ¿Por qué ayer estabas tan enojado?

Tras escuchar eso Corey volvió al planeta tierra y recordó los hechos del día de ayer, los chicos riendo cuando Lanes tocaba el violín, esos mismos hablaron de ella en voz baja toda la clase de química y todo unido no daba ninguna respuesta que le gustara al susodicho, después como una epifanía Corey recordó lo hermosa que Laney se veía esa mañana, no quería que nadie la viera así, solo ÉL podía ver a Laney tan hermosa, fue un acto de egoísmo que llevo a Corey a tomar su abrigo y ponérselo a Laney

¿Qué pasa Corey?-pregunto Laney sonrojada, Corey miraba a otra dirección para ocultar su cara de color fresa (solo Laney puede tener la palabra tomate)

Hace mucho frio, abrígate-dijo Corey, Laney solo pudo ponerse el abrigo, el cual señalaba mas las diferencias de estatura entre ambos jóvenes, Laney miro el abrigo que colgaba por todas partes de su cuerpo y respiro más de cerca el olor de Corey, olía a paraíso…y a chocolate

Gracias-dijo Laney ocultando su cara en el abrigo, siguieron ambos caminando las siguientes cuadras hasta llegar a la secundaria, Kin y Kon los esperaban en la puerta

Hola chicos-dijeron los gemelos sonriendo, Corey saludo con una gran sonrisa y Laney con una semi sonrisa

Chicos, ¿saben a quién llevaran al baile?- pregunto Kin, los otros 3 sudaron frio, él primer valiente en hablar fue Corey

Kin, recuerda que faltan semanas para el dichoso baile, el lunes apenas pondrán los posters-dijo Corey

Lose, pero como delegado de la clase debo recordarlo, además las chicas mas lindas van a ser las primeras elegidas-dijo Kin con un tono un tanto orgulloso

Corey en ese momento rezaba que nadie le pidiera ir al baile a Laney, posiblemente que mata al mal nacido. Mientras Corey pensaba donde conseguir un cuchillo Kon recordó su "romance secreto" él quería ir con su peli rosada, pero ir con ella significaría exponer su relación a la ciudad tan juzgadora y a su mejor amigo Corey, Kon ni se imaginaba como podría reaccionar

Como sea, yo creo que las mujeres deben elegir con quien tengan confianza, algún amigo o algo así-dijo Laney intentado insinuar a Corey, pero sin querer lo único que izo fue romper un poco sus esperanzas

Yo ya sé con quien iré, así que no pasare la pesadilla de "a quien caraj* invito"-dijo Kin empezando a subir las escaleras

Si, con Kimberly-susurro Kon a Corey y Laney, Kin al escuchar eso solo dijo palabras incoherentes para negarlo y ocultar su sonrojo

Como digas-dijo Corey burlando a su amigo

Nadie noto hasta segundos después que una ráfaga color azul se llevo lejos a Laney, los chicos al darse recién cuanta se pusieron a buscarla, sin dar con el resultado esperado.

¿¡QUE CAR..!?-grito Laney al ver que Carrie literalmente la capturo y la alejo de sus amigos, no pudo seguir hablando ya que la bronceada mano de Carrie la tapo la boca.

Tengo un dato interesante de tu amiguito Kon-dijo Carrie.

Laney miro incrédula a Carrie, hasta que pensó en el "tema" y no pudo evitar asustarse ¿abra visto a Kon y a Trina?

Ayer después de nuestra charla, vi como tu amigo baterista y la hermana peli rosa e iracunda de Corey de comían la cara en el laboratorio-dijo Carrie, Laney solo limito a guardar silencio, ella sabía de esa relación prohibida, pero debía evitar que saliera a la luz.

Carrie, sé que me odias y todo, pero te suplico que no le digas a nadie, mucho menos a Corey-dijo Laney suplicante

Carrie sonrió, otra forma de mantener a Laney en su mano-Lo haré, pero quiero una canción, para hoy-dijo la peli-azul dejando a Laney expectante

¿QUE? Me demoro en escribir mis canciones, no aparecen así por así, además tú tienes mi diario-dijo Laney enojada, pero se controlo tras recordar el secreto revelado de Kon

Me importa un pingüino, quiero una canción para esta tarde o de lo contrario, tal vez pierdas un amigo, tu decisión Lanes-dijo burlesca Carrie, luego de eso se fue hacia la escuela y Laney la siguió tiempo después, sus amigos estarían preocupados

::

Hey Lenny-dijo Carrie al pelirrojo, este se saco sus auriculares negros y saludo a Carrie con una sonrisa un tanto falsa

Que haces-pregunto Carrie un tanto apresurada, quería hablar con el pelirojo, no importaba de que, quería verlo mover su boca y dirigir sus ojos verde oscuro a ella, lo necesitaba, una pequeña dosis de felicidad al día era recomendable según su médico (?

No mucho-dijo Lenny, Carrie sintió el frio cortante en su voz, sabía que no quería hablar con ella en ese momento, Carrie solo camino hacia su puesto desilusionada y se sentó esperando que llegaran las gemelas para hablar y sentirse completa y feliz otra vez.

::

Señor Riffin…señor Riffin…¡COREY JARON RIFFIN!-grito la profesora al darse cuenta que su alumno dormía en media clase de Historia, Corey al escuchar el último grito de la profesora despertó de repente y se dio cuenta que los ojos negros de la profesora Umbridge (la cara de sapo de Harry potter…perra) lo miraban acusadores, Esa profesora fue la misma que tuvo Trina toda su secundaria, así que sabia la habilidad de prestar atención de los hijos Riffin.

Responda ¿Cuáles fueron las alianzas de la primera guerra mundial y cuales países la conformaban?-pregunto la profesora enojada, Corey respiro frio, apenas sabía que habían 2 guerras mundiales y que la segunda fue provocada por un homofóbico con bigote raro pero nada más, estaba frito

Las alianzas fueron entre países de… ¿Asia?-dijo Corey, toda la clase se ríos por debajo

Usted se quedara conmigo el segundo recreo, ya que en este estaré ocupada buscando unas pruebas, lo esperare aquí-dijo la profesora enojada, tras eso Corey saco la hoja llena de baba y se dispuso a escribir todo lo que estaba en la pizarra. Tras una dolorosa escritura rápida de casi 3 planas Corey escucho el canto de los ángeles, en pocas palabras la campana de cambio de clase

Pueden salir alumnos, lo espero señor Riffin-dijo la profesora antes de salir elegantemente por la puerta amarilla, todos los alumnos (masculinos sobre todo) gritaron y celebraron la libertad que poseían por unos escasos 20 minutos.

Corey solo guardo su cuaderno y salió en busca de Laney, si Kin tenía razón debía apresurarse para invitar o al menos darle la idea de que vayan juntos, Corey no pudo evitar imaginarse durante todo el camino como se vería Laney con uno de esos vestidos de gala, no se vería como cuando tenían 13, ahora eran mucho más grandes y Laney había crecido en muchos sectores (Corey es bueno y tierno, pero sigue siendo un sudoroso y hormonal adolecente…ok eso sonó mal xD) .Y se vería mucho más grande, más atractiva.

Hey Core-dijo alguien a su espalda, Corey pego un salto y un grito de niña, pero al ver que era Laney se tranquilizo un poco, aunque aun así se avergonzó de sus pensamientos recientes.

Hey Lanes ¿Cómo te fue en mates?-pregunto el peli azul.

Creo que empezare a matar a los que iniciaron la Algebra ¡es una jodida pesadilla!-exclamo Laney, Corey solo se limito a reír por la reacción de su amiga.

Jjajajjaja, me lo dices a mí, hoy en historia me quede dormido, así que tuve que copiar las 3 planas como el correcaminos antes de que la borraran-dijo Corey riendo mientras disimulaba su dolor en la muñeca.

Ajjaajaj, te dije que esa profe es "especial" jajja-dijo Laney, Corey se quedo mirando cuando Laney rio y se dio cuenta que seguía usando el abrigo de la mañana.

Jajaj…Ammm oye Laney-decía nervioso Corey, Laney lo miro confundida.

¿Sí?-dijo Laney

Te quería preguntar si…tu-dijo nervioso Corey, pero antes de terminar la frase el timbre sonó y Corey al darse cuenta solo pudo maldecir a los genios que se le ocurrió que 20 minutos era suficiente para descansar.

Hablamos después Core, debo ir a Ingles-dijo Laney y se fue caminando, Corey solo bajo la vista, esperando que nadie fuera lo suficiente paranoico para invitar a Laney antes que pusieran siquiera los afiches, el único paranoico aceptable era él y nadie más.

::

Buenas Alumnos-dijo la profesora de Fisica entrando al salón, Carrie miro con tristeza a Lenny que seguía sin hablarle. La clase estuvo excepcionalmente aburrida y lenta, en especial para Carrie que no encontraba diversión en formulas para calcular como se mueven unas cosas invisibles.

Bueno alumnos, al ver que no hicieron ruido, los dejare unos 10 minutos libres, pueden salir-dijo la profesora con una gigante sonrisa, todos celebraron y se pararon de sus puestos para hablar con sus amigos u parejas afuera, así que Carrie se dirigió a Lenny quien seguía sentado para preguntarlo el porqué de su enojo, todo el primer recreo él susodicho se perdió y no dejaría que pasara lo mismo

Hola Lens-dijo Carrie, Lenny realizo lo mismo que en la mañana, la ignoro completamente-YA LENNY no puedo más, me ignoraste todo el día ¿Qué pasa?, ¿hice algo mal?

Lenny levanto su mirada y miro enojado a Carrie, se saco sus auriculares y empezó a hablar-Estoy enojado por como tratas a Laney, ¿Qué paso con tu moral? ¿Por qué la atormentas tanto?

¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto enojada Carrie, Lenny la miro en forma burlesca

A lo que le dijiste ayer, recuerda que yo troto todos los jueves por el colegio, te encontré diciéndole cosas sobre Corey, eso ya va mas allá de unas simples canciones Carrie, eso es algo más personal-dijo enojado Lenny, Carrie lo miro estupefacta ¿Por qué se preocupaba por esa cabellos de tomate?, ¿Por qué la ponía como la mala?

¿Qué importa?, ella es tu enemiga-dijo Carrie enojada, mejor dicho gritaba, en toda la sala se escuchaba la conversación

Pero es un ser humano Carrie-dijo Lenny enojado, eso le dolió a la peli-azul, nunca la llamaba por su nombre completo.

Pues vete con ese "ser humano"-grito Carrie enojada intentando no llegan a las lágrimas, tras eso Lenny solo dispuso a irse de la sala cargando su guitarra y al irse Carrie cayó al suelo y se cubrió su cara intentando ocultar sus lágrimas.

::

Lenny caminaba enojado cerca del pasto que estaban por un lado del colegio, casi nadie iba allí, ese era un lugar perfecto para estudiar o pensar. Mientras pisaba enojado el pasto brillante vio a la pelirroja de Grojband acostada mirando al cielo, decidió dirigirse para allá y acostarse a su lado.

Hola Lens-dijo Laney mientras veía como él susodicho se acostaba en el pasto.

Hola, quiero distraerme ¿puedo tocar la guitarra?-dijo él pelirrojo, Laney asintió y tras unos pocos segundos él empezó a tocar una dulce melodía, Laney al reconocer la canción empezó a cantarla.

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow

Lenny decidió acompañarla cantando la melosa canción

One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Mientras eso pasaba, el sol alumbro más fuerte y tanto Carrie como Corey miraron la escena desde la ventana, ambos veían muy dolidos, por el mismo dolor empezaron a cantar con ellos en voz baja

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything Take away  
But standing in front of me  
Every breath, every hour has come to this  
One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
All along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
One step closer  
One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
All along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Al finalizar la canción los pelirrojos sonrieron, sabiendo que seguirían cantando hasta que tocara el timbre, así que decidieron cantar la canción Iris de Goo goo dolls.

Mientras con los peli azules Corey miraba triste a Laney y enojado a Lenny, seguro le había pedido con esa canción ir al baile, él solo dispuso a enojarse con todo el mundo. Le dolió mucho más cuando noto que Laney no tenía puesta su abrigo en ese momento.

Carrie, solo miro con ira pura a Laney, eso era prueba del porque Carrie odiaba a Laney con toda su alma.

Los pelirrojos empezaron otra vez a cantar

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cuz I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cuz sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am

Al escuchar el ensordecedor sonido de la campana ambos jóvenes se pararon y se dirigieron a sus clases sin saber que dañaron a quienes más querían.

::

Tras las últimas clases Carrie espero a Laney fuera del colegio para pedirle la jodida canción, en ese momento quería matarla, pero por asuntos lógicos (y por sobre todos legales) no podía. Carrie al ver a su presa salir se dirigió a ella y extendió la mano esperando la nueva canción, Laney solo le extendió un papel y se fue.

Carrie miro el papel y le llamo la atención la letra y el nombre de la canción, esta se llamaba Beautiful*

::

Laney caminaba hacia su casa cuando se encontró a Corey, saco el abrigo que llevo casi todo el día, excepto en el 2do recreo ya que no quería ensuciarlo y se lo entrego doblado y muy limpio-Gracias Core.

Corey respondió un simple "ok, te veo mañana" y se fue, dejando a Laney muy confundida. Mientras pensaba en eso vio a Lenny muy enojado mientras tocaba la guitarra en el parque, asi que decidió preguntarle porque se le veía tan enojado.

Hola Lens-dijo Laney al sentarse al lado del pelirrojo, este se sorprendió-¿Por qué te ves tan molesto?

Lenny solo suspiro-Estoy enojado con Carrie, me decepciono, la sigo queriendo y mucho, pero esa no es la Carrie Beff que conozco.

Te entiendo, Corey acaba de irse muy extraño y me preocupa, no es el mismo chico animado que me gus… DIGO que es mi amigo, solo amigo-dijo Laney.

Si, como no "solo amigo"-dijo con burla Lenny- como sea, el punto es que necesitaba respirar y pensar, así que quería venir aquí para cantar una canción y luego irme a mi casa-dijo Lenny.

Te acompaño, yo también quiero descargarme-dijo Laney, Lenny la miro y asintió, empezó a tocar la canción y Laney la acompaño con su dulce voz

Say something I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one if you want me to  
Anywhere I would have followed you  
Say something I'm giving up on you

And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all

And I will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning love  
Just starting to crawl

Say something I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere I would have followed you  
Say something I'm giving up on you

And I will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye

Say something I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere I would have followed you

Say something I'm giving up on you  
Say something I'm giving up on you  
Say something

Lenny, miro aun más triste su guitarra, Laney solo sintió compasión y abrazo al pelirrojo

Gracias Laney-dijo el Newman, Laney solo sonrió

Tranquilo Lenny, soy tu prima por algo-dijo Laney y sigue abrazando al pelirrojo sin saber que una mujer con una sonrisa macabra y cabello azabache los vigilaba.

::::

* La canción es Beautiful de Joydrop, la recomiendo

Bueno, descubrimos muchos pasteles, así que espero que les alla gustado ¿Qué opinan de la reacción de Lenny sobre el abuso de Carrie hacia Laney?, ¿les gusto mis partes Carney y los celos de Corey? ¿Kon y Trina se enteraran de que cierta peli azul conoce su estado romántico?, las respuestas se pueden responder…son gratis , nos leemos pronto, cuídense y no besen la mantequilla LOS VIGILO bye


	5. Un pequeño descanzo y SPOILERS

Hola, sé que muchos quieren el próximo capitulo ahora ya, pero, aunque lo tengo planeado, el colegio tiene otros planes ( CHAN CHAN CHAN.

Pero le daré adelantos del siguiente Y ultimo capitulo:

Capitulo 4: Una cruel broma y ¿Qué quieres de mi?

Recuerden hermanitos, dividan y vencerán-dijo Lizzie sonriendo macabramente

¿¡COMO PUDISTE HACER ESO!?-grito Laney a Carrie

¿Ella sabe QUE?-grito Trina siendo sostenida por Kon

¿Por qué estas tan molesto Corey?-dijo Laney mientras el susodicho le dava la espalda

Jjajajajjajajjajajajaja- reían todos los estudiantes mientras Laney corria en la dirección contraria intentando aguantar las lagrimas

Apunten y…¡FUEGO!-grito una voz cruel mientras ambos jóvenes se miraron macabramente y dispararon de las catapultas

Ultimo capitulo: El baile, revelación y YO NO FUI

Me encantaría que Trina demostrara a más gente su lado bueno-dijo Kon a Laney sin saber que Trina lo escuchaba

Demostrare quien soy y quienes somos-dijo Kon mirando a su compañera antes de entrar al gimnasio

Deveria dejar esto y pasarle el maldito diario-dijo Carrie mirando el cuaderno pequeño en su mano sin saber que alguien tenía otros planes

Sus ojos se inundaron de color negro y un grito inundo todo el gimnasio- PAREN-

¿Quién dijo que no te quería Lanes?-susurro Corey sosteniendo una rosa roja

::

Y bien, la pregunta que mas me llamo la atención fue que les quedo la duda sobra la palabra Storm, bien

Storm es una palabra que hace que la gente como Laney (no spoleare tanto OK) le de un dolor de cabeza y muscular gravísimo, activando las memorias más dolorosas del cerebro y reproduciéndolas, el efecto dura máximo unos 4 minutos, pero el dolor es tal que el ser (en este caso Laney…por el momento) no puede batallar con sus … cualidades durante unos 10 minutos, el problema es que el afecto afecta al oponente y (si tiene las características de Laney) al atacante, por lo cual los humanos no son dañados por ello y por el riesgo a aprovecharse la palabra está prohibida en el dialecto humano.

Bueno, esperen un poco para el próximo cap. Comente plis, es gratis y les da mas regalos de navidad :3, bueno bye


	6. Una cruel broma y ¿que quieres de mi?

Capitulo 4: Una cruel broma y ¿Qué quieres de mi?

Laney miraba en suelo con tristeza recordando lo pasado: Corey ignorándola, Carrie atormentándola y Lenny reconociendo un poco más abierto su relación de sangre

Desde que tuvo que esconderse Laney no dejaba de pensar cómo afectaría a los de su alrededor, posiblemente la banda pasaría un momento de crisis, sus amigos podrían ser dañados sin saber porque y como defenderse y el único que podría defenderlos seguramente se lo llevarían sus padres al saber el riesgo. Además podrían quitarle los recuerdos y remplazarlos como paso con…

Jaja- rio macabramente una voz femenina, grave, extraña

La pensativa joven tras escuchar la extraña voz giro, pero solo pudo divisar unos ojos rojos que le causaron escalofríos y decidió caminar mas apurada, sentía que ese lugar no era seguro en ese momento

Al llegar al colegio Laney se dirijo hacia Kin y Kon, ambos estaban hablando sobre el baile, Kin quería que su gemelo le ayudara con la decoración, pero, nuestro bonachón baterista no podía aceptar por otra reunión secreta con su peli rosada

Hola chicos-dijo Laney que se aferraba a su block de dibujo, los gemelos la saludaron igual que siempre y siguieron con la discusión

Amm, Kon tengo que decirte algo importante, ¿podríamos hablar? EN PRIVADO- dijo Laney, esta no podía evitar pensar en el secreto de Kon, pensaba que contarle seria preocuparlo, pero tras pensar mucho llego a la conclusión que debía decirle.

Claro Laney, ya vuelvo hermano y mi respuesta en no-dijo Kon dirigiéndose al campo de futbol con Laney, Kin se enojo ante la rotunda respuesta de su gemelo y decidió quedarse allí parado para hablar con Corey después.

::

Mientras eso pasaba Carrie caminaba muy melancólica hacia el colegio ¿porque Laney? Despues de lo sucedido el viernes pasado Carrie no podía evitar sentir algo, como si algo sobre Laney, que fuera muy importante y personal, estaba relacionado con ella, algo más que el diario.

…Vamos Carrie, jamás podrás agarrar a Lupin…Eso crees, además no es justo...,Carrie escuchaba repetidamente esa conversación de niñas en su cabeza, pero no sabía de dónde podría venir, por lo que sabe jamás tuvo ningún peluche o muñeco en su infancia, siempre fue muy independiente, entonces ¿de quién podría ser ese muñeco que recorría su mente? Y ¿Quién sería esa niña que acompañaba a la otra?

¿Qué pasa Laney?- pregunto confundido el baterista de grojband, Carrie decidió cambiar su pensamiento y mirar lo que pasaba

Carrie sabe lo tuyo con Trina-dijo la pelirroja, Carrie trago seco, le dijo a la enana de tomate que no le contara a nadie o lo pagaría

¿QUE?- reacciono impresionado el pelinegro, Carrie decidió entonces irse, ya sabía lo que le contaría, así que no podría cambiarlo, lo que sí podría hacer es cometer venganza y si que la cometería.

::

Gracias por decirme Laney, ahora debo mantenerlo en secreto de Trina, se asustaría mucho y no quiero que tenga miedo y tenga que pensar en eso unos cuantos mese antes de que se vaya a la universidad-dijo Kon, Laney puso su mano sobre el hombro de Kon, sabía que Corey y Kon eran los más afectados con la partida de la peli rosada.

Bueno, debemos entrar a clase-dijo Laney dirigiéndose hacia la escuela seguida por Kon. Al abrir las puertas todo pareció normal. Muchos corrían como ratas en diferentes direcciones, otros solo hablaban de temas tan superficiales como su ropa y otros solo escuchaban música. Al divisar a Corey y a Kin Laney camino hacia ellos, Kin hablaba con el peli azul otra vez sobre el baile, mientras Corey no le daba la mínima importancia.

Hola Corey-dijo la pelirroja, Corey no volteo para ver a su "amiga" y dijo un frio "Hola", Laney se enojo ante la reacción

Corey, háblame a la cara, no soy un monstro- "o al menos no ahora" pensó Laney tras decir la frase, Corey solo volteo para mostrar unas grandes ojeras y su cabello mas desarreglado que de costumbre.

¿Corey qué carajo te paso?-pregunto sorprendida Laney, Corey solo fulmino con la mirada al newman que iba entrando por la puerta (todos sabemos cuál) y guardo silencio.

¿Por qué estas tan molesto Corey?- dijo Laney preocupada

Nada que te interese Penn-dijo cruelmente Corey mientras se empezó a alejar, los gemelos se quedaron mudos, el nunca fue tan cortante con nadie, mucho menos con Laney, al voltear y ver a Laney no pudieron creer lo que veían.

¡Qué bien que no me interese!- grito Laney para luego salir corriendo, todos en el corredor se quedaron mirando, los mejores amigos desde preescolar por primera vez pelearon y para variar dentro de la escuela

Espera Laney-dijeron los gemelos, pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo Laney ya había desaparecido y aunque quisieran no la encontrarían.

::

Cálmate, Corey seguro solo tuvo una mala noche, ¿Por qué rayos lloro?- decía en un cubículo del baño la dulce pelirroja, ahora aguantando las lagrimas.

No los necesitas-dijo una voz muy extraña en el baño, Laney se inmuto de inmediato

Tu sabes que no perteneces aquí, ¿Por qué no dejas de mentirle a todo el mundo y vuelves?- pregunto la voz, Laney apretó fuertemente sus orejas contra sus manos, las palabras eran crudas, crueles, pero sobre todo verdaderas. Laney solo encontró una forma de tranquilizarse

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels, yes you  
Make me so nervous, that I just can't hold your hand

Mientras cantaba lentamente Laney intentaba recordar momento felices, pero, de repente recuerda la pelea, el diario, los secretos.

PUM

Se escucho algo duro y grande caer al suelo del baño de mujeres, Laney al abrir los ojos descubrió que la puerta del baño de repente se rompió, se dejo llevar mucho, pero al menos no escuchaba más la extraña voz en su cabeza.

Al salir Laney decidió lavarse las manos e irse corriendo a arte, pero antes de que lo pensara Laney estaba mirando el iracundo rostro de Carrie Beff.

¿Por qué le contaste a tu amigo que yo sabía?-pregunto enojada Carrie acorralando a Laney en una esquina, Laney se inmuto

¿Qué?-

Vi como rompiste el trato al decirle al baterista ese-dijo Carrie furiosa, Laney solo aparto la mirada

No digas nada por favor -dijo Laney frustrada

No lo haré, pero recuerda, la venganza es un plato que se sirve frio-dijo Carrie, Laney quedo estática por muchos minutos

::

Bueno alumnos, hoy debemos hacer una pintura surrealista sobre la tristeza y la ira, los máximos puntos en los sentimientos humanos, debe tener color y vida, ahora ¡A trabajar!- dijo la profesora Di Martino, después de esas palabras todos los estudiantes se pusieron a trabajar.

Laney escuchaba Last to Know de Three days greace mientras hacia un pintura bastante extraña, era una mujer sosteniéndose en una rama echa de hielo y siendo arrastrada por fuego, la mujer poseía la cara dividida a la mitad, una parte tenia ojos rojos y un largo y liso cabello platino la mirada era muy potente, el otro era una mirada más pasiva con cabello negro tomado y ojos azules, la mujer usaba un vestido victoriano negro con verde, era extraño pero hermoso.

Buen trabajo alumnos, pero ahora tengo una reunión con un apoderado y como falta poco para que puedan salir los dejare libres solo a aquellos que terminaron la pintura-dijo la profesora acelerada para luego salir corriendo, conociendo lo olvidadiza que era la profesora a nadie le llamo la atención y luego de 3 minutos el libre toco, por lo cual todos salieron a la hora normal.

Laney guardo el atril y sus lápices para ir a caminar en el jardín del colegio, mientras eso pasaba, en una ventana del colegio estaban 2 muchachos con ojos amarillos y de las sombras apareció Lizzie.

¿Cómo te fue con la niña?-pregunto uno de los jóvenes

Bien, la hice cuestionarse después de una pelea con ese mentiroso peli azul-dijo Lizzie mientras miraba sus uñas largas, negras y afiladas

¿Y cuáles pesadillas elegiste para el chico?- preguntaron ambos jóvenes, Lizzie solo sonrió

La 59 y la 72, todas ambientadas en Laney, todas ambientadas en celos, el chico estaba débil por lo que vio y con un poco de mis habilidades fue muy fácil hacerlo enojar-dijo orgullosa la mujer

Qué bien, pero mi pregunta es ¿Qué tiene que ver apartar a ese chico en especifico la de joven?-pregunto uno de los jóvenes, el que tenía el cabello más oscuro

Recuerden hermanitos, dividan y vencerán- dijo Lizzie, ambos jóvenes sonrieron macabramente

Bueno ¿tienen todo preparado?- pregunto la mujer, ambos chicos asintieron

Por la ventana se podía ver todo el patio, por el cual Laney caminaba sola, la oportunidad perfecta para cumplir el objetivo.

Apunten… y FUEGO-grito la mujer cruelmente, ambos chicos jalaron un cordel haciendo reaccionar al artefacto hecho de madera parecido a una catapulta, por los aires volaron unos tomates podridos que pararon en la nuca de la joven Penn, Laney al sentir el golpe volteo para luego sentir como todos los tomates golpeaban simultáneamente el pequeño cuerpo de Laney.

Vaya, se tomo muy literal su sobrenombre la cabellos de tomate jajjja-dijo un adolecente, segundos después las risas se multiplicaron inundando los oídos de Laney

Laney corrió para ocultarse de las risas burlescas, pero sin querer cayó frente las escaleras llamando la atención de todos

Jajajjaajjajajajja- reían todos los estudiantes mientras Laney corría en dirección contraria, la pelirroja al ver a Carrie reír (sin saber que pasaba) se dirigió a ella y le dio un manotazo.

¿¡COMO PUDISTE HACER ESTO!?-grito Laney a Carrie, la peliazul al darse cuenta como estaba su enemiga se sorprendió

¿QUE? Yo no hice nada-dijo Carrie sin saber que pasaba

¿Qué quieres Carrie?, ¿Qué quieres de mi para que me dejes en paz?-pregunto llorando ya la peliroja, Carrie al sentir compasión le toco el hombre a Laney pero ella se aparto y siguió corriendo para salir por la puerta trasera de la escuela

::

Al finalizar el día Bernadette o "Mina" como le suele ecir su mejor amiga se sentó en el sillón negro y gastado de su casa para ponerse a leer un poco, su elección de esa semana era Eleonor y Park de Rainbow Rowell

Al entrar a la casa Carrie volvió con un rostro pensativo y al ver a su hermana se sentó a su lado-Hola-dijo Carrie, Mina dejo el libro y miro cariñosamente a su hermana

Te siento nerviosa ¿Qué paso?- pregunto la muy intuitiva la mayor de los Beff, Carrie solo suspiro

¿Tu sabias que Trina y Kon salen? ¿Verdad?- dijo Carrie dudosa, Trina era la mejor amiga de su hermana y si no le conto era porque algo mas pasaba

Mina abrió los ojos como platos y luego salió corriendo de la casa dejando a su hermana confundida

::

Laney llego a su casa aun manchada, se ducho y luego se fue a su habitación sin decir ninguna palabra, al ver ese conejo de felpa recordó porque no podía decirle a nadie de sus habilidades, porque podría terminar como paso con su mejor amiga de la infancia, ¿Por qué cambio tanto Carrie? Hace años jamás creería que ella seria capaz de hacer algo así, pero ahora pensaba algo totalmente diferente.

Vamos Lupin, hora de dormir-dijo Laney abrazando al peluche blanco de conejo, ese que hace mucho le regalo su mejor amiga con sus memorias aun sin tocar, Carrie Beff.

::

Mina llego corriendo a la casa de los Riffin, toco la puerta varias veces para encontrarse a su mejor amiga con el baterista

¿Qué pasa mina?, tu sabes que estas horas son las pocas que tengo con Kon- pregunto con su usual humor Trina

Perdón, pero es algo importante-dijo Mina preocupada

¿Qué paso?- pregunto Kon

Mi hermana sabe lo de ustedes-dijo Mina, ante tal información Trina palideció

¿QUE?-dijo para luego caer desmallada

::

Holaaaaaaaaaa perdón si me demore mucho, tuve uchas cosas que hacer, pero AQUÍ ESTOY, espero que les alla gustado, perdón si es muy mediocre, son las 4:21 am en mi país y mi madre me va a matar Xd, asi que me debo ir, espero que les alla gustado bye


	7. ¿¡A quien caraj invito?

Capitulo 5: ¿A quién carajo invito?

Kin estaba bastante nervioso, el director lo llamo por el megáfono para hablar con él ¿Qué hizo mal?, tal vez olvido una reunión con los delegados del colegio O PEOR olvido comunicar más abiertamente el baile que vendría en el viernes de la próxima semana. Al llegar a la puerta de caoba de segunda mano Kin toco suave 3 veces con sus pálidos nudillos, luego un "adelante" del director con su grave y dura voz y Kin paso temblando frente al director Shining.

¿Sabes porque te llame aquí Kin?-pregunto el director entrelazando sus manos, Kin seguía rígidamente parado

¡Perdón por no decir anticipadamente el baile!, creí que 2 semanas era suficiente, pero, nadie se lo toma enserio, aunque es mi culpa como delegado, falle PERDON-dijo rápido y neurótico Kin dejando al director confundido

No es por eso Kin-

¿Qué?-pregunto reaccionando Kin

El baile se adelantara para este viernes, el próximo viernes se realizara una importante reunión de profesores y directores de la ciudad y necesitaremos el gimnasio como establecimiento de reunión-dijo el director, Kin se quedo helado como piedra y mudo como roca ¿dijo que?

Aaa… ok-dijo a un helado Kin

Bueno delegado, por favor vaya y avise a sus compañeros lo más pronto posible-dijo el director para luego pasar a mirar sus papeles sobre su escritorio, Kin sin decir nada camino rígido y tras salir de la oficina reacciono.

E-Espera, eso significa-dijo asustado Kin, luego giro para ver a su "enemiga" Kim sonriendo y riendo junto a Konnie, quien luego se alejo.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-grito Kin mientras corría ganándose las risas de unos compañeros y la sorprendida mirada de la joven de lentes.

::

Al escuchar los gritos del joven estudiante un humo color rojo salió de la boca del director, al salir formo la silueta de Lizzie y los ojos del director se volvieron negros.

Bien hecho Wallace, ahora solo queda esperar- dice la mujer con una sonrisa

Si Lizzie, necesitamos que abra el kimiko lo más pronto posible, si uvera sabido antes…-dice el director con narcisismo en su voz, ante detectar eso aparecieron 2 cuchillas muy cercanas al cuello del director.

Pero no lo hiciste, yo tuve que intervenir para que siga todo según el plan, ahora me voy y más vale que hagas bien el trabajo-dijo Lizzie con una cruel voz para luego desaparecer

El director solo mostro un semblante enojado para luego sacar una piedra color amarilla- muy pronto niña- dijo el director con voz sombría.

::

Al ver la sala de su curso Kin entro y cerro de un portazo la puerta

¿Kin qué rayos te pa…?-dijo el peli azul conocido como Corey dirigiéndose al flacucho nervioso

E-El baile se adelanto-dijo en susurros Kin

¿Qué? No te entiendo-dijo confundido Corey

El baile se adelanto-dijo más firme Kin, Corey se quedo estático

¿Corey?- pregunto el delegado de la clase mas desordenada, Corey solo fue y se sentó en su puesto sin decir una palabra, al sentarse puso su mochila naranja en la mesa y luego dejo que su cara se golpeara literalmente contra la mochila.

Bueno, creo que se lo tomo muy-

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh-grito Corey cortando las palabras de Kin, todos se le quedaron mirando

Riffin, aunque quiera que ardas en el mismo infierno ¿Qué pasa? Estas más ilógico que de costumbre-dijo Carrie mientras miraba a su máximo enemigo con una cara de los mil demonios.

El baile se adelanto-dijo Corey

¿¡QUE!?-grito Carrie, luego miro a Kin muy enojada- ¿POR QUE NO NOS DIJISTE?

No te quejes conmigo, el director apenas me lo dijo-dijo Kin frustrado

Como sea, yo veré con quien ir-dijo Carrie

¿Y qué pasa con su bajista?-pregunto una de las chicas del salón, Carrie al inicio se sonrojo, pero luego recordó el viernes pasado.

El ya está con alguien-dijo Carrie sombría, Corey comprendió el dolor y no pudo compadecer a Carrie.

Pero él no se vencería tan fácilmente, vencería a ese gremlin para llevar a su "amiga" al baile.

Lo juraba.

::

Laney caminaba por el jardín trasero de la escuela, no quería nada con nadie en esos momentos, apenas llego al colegio le siguieron risitas y comentarios por donde fuera que vaya, tantos a favor como en contra de las bromistas anónimos.

Dios, esto es muy molesto ¿Qué le hice a Carrie?, ni siquiera recuerda nuestras peleas de niñas…cuando éramos amigas-dijo Laney sin poder evitar lo duro que era recordar aquel suceso

Mientras caminaba Laney escucho una voz dulce, pero no tímida, al mirar Laney no pudo evitar sorprenderse, la dueña de esa voz era Kim Kagami

Y por mas que busco darte amor,  
Nunca te fijas en mi,  
Si supieras que puedo morir por ti,  
Por ti

Inalcanzable como estrella,  
Tan distante  
Un amor que es imposible,  
Invisible como el aire,  
Eres tan inalcanzable,  
Tan sublime como un ángel,  
Un amor que es imposible,  
Como un fuego que no arde,  
Te me haz vuelto inalcanzable,  
Inalcanzable...

Mientras cantaba Laney no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida y comprensiva, también sufría un amor un tanto complicado, Laney al pensar un rato decidió dirigirse a Kim para felicitar su creativa canción.

¿Qué haces aquí grojband?- pregunto exaltada Kim, Laney intento decirle que solo quería felicitarla, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo su "enemiga" salió corriendo.

Dejando el pequeño cuaderno en los jardines.

::

Kim caminaba frustrada por el pasillo, Laney ahora era consiente del secreto de Kim ¿Por qué no compartía las canciones? Simple, eran todas sobre una persona, quien por lastima no tenía ni idea.

Hola Kim-dijo Konnie mientras respiraba acelerada

¿Qué pasa Konnie?- pregunto la gemela pelinegra

¿No sabes? Adelantaron los bailes, se harán este viernes-dijo Konnie, Kim se quedo impactada- busco a Larry para contarle ¿lo has visto?

No Konnie, pero búscalo, debe estar en el jardín-dijo Kim para luego alejarse y abrir su casillero

Gracias sis- grito Konnie mientras corría hacia el jardín interior de la escuela, Kim con la intención de guardar su cuaderno y no encontrarlo recién se dio cuenta que solo llevaba el cuaderno de química, ante tal acción solo pudo pensar "el jardin"

La pelinegra dejo su casillero sin querer abierto mientras corría hacia el jardín trasero.

Una sombra cruel entro al casillero cerrándolo, sonrió al encontrar su objetivo- aquí estas- dice mientras ve una imagen de Carrie, Lenny, Konnie y Kim sonriendo en el parque, acto seguido la imagen se rompe y la imagen de Kim, Carrie y Lenny desaparecen.

Esto recién comenzaba

::

Konnie cuando llego al jardín no encontró nada fuera de lo común, su pelirrojo amigo no se encontraba allí, tampoco Carrie y la mayoría de los estudiantes gritaba de terror dentro de la escuela, así que no había mucha gente en el jardín. Cuando la joven rubia decidió volver adentro para no perder educación física vio algo brillante en una de las plantas, encontrando un cuaderno de cuero con un broche dorado que decía…

Nooo Konnie-grito Kim a lo lejos

::

Hey Laney-dijo alguien atrás, Laney al reaccionar se encontró cara a cara al peliazul de sus sueños, el sonreía bastante nervioso ¿pero porque?

Hola Core-dijo fríamente Laney recordando el dia pasado

Lanes, perdón por lo de ayer, es que estaba horrible tuve muchas pesadillas y todas estaban muy confusas, no pude dormir y…-Corey fue interrumpido por la pelirroja un tanto asustada.

¿Pesadillas?, ¿de qué se trataban?- pregunta Laney asustada

Eran muy raras, en unas una mujer con mucho rojo y negro te…atacaba y en otro veía cosas de mi infancia, pero sin tanta importancia jajaja-dijo Corey cubriendo el dolor en su rostro, Laney lo identifico

Todo pasaba por ella, esas pesadillas son las mas complejas y solo se desarrollan si el kimiko se abría ¿y si gente del otro lado pasaba?- P-Perdón Core, yo me tengo que ir-dijo Laney asustada, le causaba más daño a Corey estando cerca que lejos, la respuesta era obvia, debía de alejarse por su protección.

Espera Lanes-dijo Corey tomando su mano, Laney se sonrojo pero después se fue corriendo igual, debía al llegar hablar con Monica, sería un riesgo usar el espejo otra vez, pero es un riesgo que sería capaz de soportar.

::

Así que escribes canciones de amor y no le dices a Carrie porque van dirigidas al nerd feo de GrojBand ¿eso?- pregunto Konnie ganándose la mirada enojada de Kim- lo siento

Tranquila y si, resumiendo eso es, por favor no le cuentes a nadie, es algo muy personal-dijo Kim

No lo are, pero mejor me voy, tu cara de mantequilla viene hacia aquí-dijo Konnie para dejar a Kim nerviosa, mirando como Kin caminaba a su dirección.

Hola Kim ¿supiste lo del baile? Es pésimo que lo adelanten-dijo Kin rascándose la nuca

Si, es horrible-

Segundos después Kin se aclaro la garganta dispuesto a pedir la cita, pero de repente un ex de Kim salvaje aparece

Hola Kim, nena ¿Cómo has estado?-dice Leonard envolviendo su brazo alrededor de Kim

Aléjate Jack, estoy hablando con alguien que no es un traidor como tú-dijo Kim sacando bruscamente el brazo que la envolvía.

Tranquila nena, deja que los recuerdos fluyan-dijo Jack con una cara maldadosa

¿Qué me dejaste por una zorra de cuarta? Eso no se olvida, así que adiós idiota-dijo Kim para luego arrastrar a Kin con ella, ambos temblaron al contacto de sus manos.

Y bueno ¿Qué paso Kin?-preguntaba agitada y un poco avergonzada Kim

B-Bueno yo venía a-decía entrecortadamente Kin, no planeo exactamente como se lo diría

Te iba a d-decir que te…¡cuides de las alegias!-dijo Kin (escritora y lector: facepalm)- últimamente han venido muchas alergia

Kim solo dispuso a bajar la mirada, era solo eso- Aaammm claro-

Bueno, nos vemos byeee-dice Kin corriendo nervioso

Vaya, quien diría que eres alérgico al amor Kin-dijo Kim triste para luego irse al jardín, otra canción en mente.

::

Carrie caminaba nerviosa por el pasillo, los profesores dejaron la primera hora libre por la reunión que tenían y todos los alumnos corrían por la pareja para el baile, a Carrie no le importaba, si no era Lenny no valía y él ya tenía cita, justo con la chica que ahora la culpa del ataque literal de "cabellos de tomate".

Carrie camino y escucho una dulce voz, y vio lo mismo que Laney hace unos cuantos minutos ¿esa era Kim?

oyer el ruido de los automoviles  
Perdí mi oxigeno y mi voluntad  
Mientras avanza al dolor un kilometro mas  
Yo me quedo y tu te vas

En esta noche de estrellas inmóviles  
Tu corazón es alérgico a mi  
Lo noto en mi color Un milímetro atrás  
Respiro en un congelador y no saldré jamás

(Coro)  
Ya no curare tu soledad  
Cuando duerma la ciudad  
No estaré para oír  
Tus historias tontas  
No por que tienes miedo de sentir  
Eres alérgico a soñar  
Y perdimos color  
Por que eres alérgico al amor...

Voy caminando en tormentas eléctricas, buscando  
algún territorio neutral.

Donde no escuche de ti, donde aprenda a olvidar,  
a no morir y a no vivir a fuera de lugar.

(Coro)  
Ya no curare tu soledad  
Cuando duerma la ciudad  
No estaré para oír  
Tus historias tontas  
No por que tienes miedo de sentir  
Eres alérgico a soñar  
Y perdimos color...

¿Sabes?, no voy a cuidar tus pasos.  
No te puedo defender de ti.

(Coro)  
Ya no curaré tu soledad cuando duerma la ciudad.  
No estaré para oír tus historias tontas, no.  
¿Por qué tienes miedo de sentir?  
¿Por qué eres alérgico a soñar?  
Y perdimos color, porque eres alérgico al amor.

Carrie se sintió traicionada ¿Por qué no le contaba? Sentía que su realidad se desmoronaba ante sus ojos y no lo permitiría

::::

Hooooooooooola este es el cap. Pendiente de la semana pasada, perdón pero muuuuuchas pruebas y todo eso, pero AQUÍ ESTA espero que les guste, como ven este cap se centro mas en Kim y Kin para que vean que el flacucho merece romance ;) como sea, espero que les allá gustado bye


	8. Invitacion y conecciones

Capitulo 6: Invitacion y conecciones

El día estaba totalmente nublado y Carrie Beff compartía la tristeza inundada en el aire, su mejor amiga tenia letras y no le dijo, no le importaban las letras, para nada, lo que le molestaba a Carrie era el hecho de que su mejor amiga no confió lo suficiente en ella para decirle eso, algo tan simple como unas canciones podrían fácilmente alegrar o arruinar su día.

Carrie miro con sorpresa cuando Laney salió con la lluvia que se produjo, la primera lluvia de otoño en paceville era siempre la más fuerte y Carrie tenía paraguas, la rojita no.

Cuando Carrie se dirigía donde Laney para decirle que no fue ella quien le arrojo los tomates (se entero por Konnie) vio como la pelirroja enana corría y atrás de ella, a lo lejano, esta va Corey Riffin

Carrie no pudo evitar mirar como la chica seguía corriendo bajo la lluvia, aunque le costara admitirlo, se veía hermoso como su delgada figura corría bajo la lluvia. Carrie cuando pensó en irse miro a Riffin, esperaba verlo con la misma y estúpida cara de siempre, pero lo vio distinto, apretaba sus puños con fuerza y su rostro estaba ensombrecido.

Riffin ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Carrie caminando hacia Corey, el chico solo miro enojado y entro a la secundaria caminando, era algo muy extraño, debía saber qué pasaba.

:.

¿Cómo les fue chicas?- pregunto una mujer muy hermosa con lentes y cabello rubio sentada en un sofá, las gemelas Kim y Konnie solo se miraron entre si y mientras Konnie llevo el paraguas azul mojado al baño Kim se sentó en el sofá

Adelantaron el baile para este viernes, se izo un caos con los estudiantes, tuvimos una "clase" la cual no fue tan progresiva para nosotras ya que la profe falto y luego nos pidieron que nos fuéramos a casa por la lluvia, pues las carreteras pronto se inundarían, eso-dijo simplemente Kim

Además nos informaron sobre la organización para el baile, como aran que todo se haga rápido, pronto será el baile y la mayoría no tiene ni zapatos para este-dice Konnie caminando hacia la sala con una taza de té

Bueno, me alegro que compráramos todo eso adelantado-dice la mujer sin apartar sus ojos de la sección política del diario- como sea, tienen la tarde libre, su padre llegara en un par de horas, lo dejaron salir temprano por la lluvia, pero hay mucho tráfico cerca del centro.

Okey mama, estaré en mi habitación-dice Kim y luego sube las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, la mujer mayor recién aparto sus ojos azules del diario y miro a Konnie la cual le devolvió la mirada

Protégela Konnie, siento que algo malo pasa, algo sobre el kimiko-dice la mujer preocupada

Si mama-dice la joven, cuando se dirigía a su habitación ella giro su cabeza y miro a su madre- sabes, hay veces que desearía no haberme encontrado con ese estúpido cofre.

Yo también quisiera cambiar ese suceso hija, pero ahora sabemos lo que pasa y podremos protegernos-dice la mujer madura mostrando un rostro afligido

Aun no puedo decirle nada a los chicos ¿verdad?-dice Konnie

No, estarán mas protegidos si no saben, asi no los atacaran-dice la mujer volviendo a leer el periódico

Entendido mama, estaré en la habitación- dice Konnie y luego sube las escaleras, apenas sube las escaleras la mujer mayor suelta el periódico y solloza en silencio

Mis niñas-dice mientras intenta no llorar

::

Laney, me alegra que llegaras-dice la mujer de cabellos rojizo, la adolecente saludo a su madre y con la excusa de estar cansada se fue hacia su habitación.

Perdón mama, pero debo saber que pasa-piensa Laney mientras subía las escaleras

Apenas llego al segundo piso Laney fue hacia su habitación, tiro la mochila y abrió el cajón de su velador, tomo una llave de plata y se la guardo en el bolsillo. Segundo después camino silenciosamente hacia una parte de la casa, esta parte era bastante oscura y Laney al introducir la llave de plata en el picaporte de cobre que estaba pegado a una pared se apareció una puerta de madera oscura y esta se abrió sin complejos.

Aquí vamos-dijo Laney para tranquilizarse

::

¡No puedo creerlo!-dice Kim enojada en su habitación, al escuchar eso Konnie va a preguntar por el escándalo

¿Qué pasa Kim?-pregunta Konnie dirigiéndose donde su hermana gemela, la cual estaba hecha una furia mirando el ordenador portátil.

Solo escucha esto-decía Kim enojada ganándose la atención de su gemela- Debido a la nueva información recibida de que el baile que estaba dirigido para el viernes próximo se pospondrá a este mismo viernes se les informa que las cabinas de votación para reina y rey del baile se cerraran mañana a las 1:30 pm, además de que por problemas de tiempo mañana se saldrá más temprano para que puedan organizarse sobre los conjuntos y vestimentas de la festividad.

¿Y eso que tiene?- pregunta confusa Konnie

Aun no llego-dice más calmada Kim- aquí esta, aquí dice: además por carencia de tiempo y al haber igual cantidad de votos entre que grupos tocaran en la festividad, los grupos The newmans y Grojband se turnaran la noche, GrojBand abrirá la fiesta desde las 8:00 pm hasta las 11:30 y el grupo the newmans seguirá hasta las 3:00 am

Entonces, eso significa que-diceia Konnie hasta que su hermana la interrumpe

SI, tocaremos con los GrojBand, Carrie se pondrá furiosa, yo también lo estoy, eso significa que no podre estar mucho tiempo bailando con Kin-dice triste Kim

Tranquila hermana, de seguro encontraras un tiempo-dice Konnie sentandoce al lado de su gemela

Eso espero-dice Kim

::

Corey, mama está atrapada en el trafico y papa esta resfriado, así que no toques tu apestosa música que posible que todo se ponga peor-dijo Trina sin apartar la mirada de la revista "Beauty Teen"

Corey no dijo nada y se sentó al lado de su hermana mayor, segundos después se desplomo en el sofá sin decir todavía nada

Que pasa- pregunto aun con su voz irritada Trina

Es algo que no comprenderías- dijo Corey, Trina lo miro enojado y decidió actuar como hermana mayor.

Puedo intentar- dice Trina aun leyendo la revista

Veras, creo que alguien me gusta…y hace un tiempo vi como ella estaba muy romántica con uno de mis enemigos-dice Corey

Es Laney ¿verdad?- dice Trina

¿¡Como supiste!?- pregunta Corey

Eres muy obvio bobo-dice Trina apartando la mirada de la revista- Como sea, no tomes todo como perdido, talvez malinterpretaste las cosas y asi, entonces mejor solo dile lo que sientes y listo

Lo pensare- dijo Corey, Trina se enojo, gaste 5 minutos en tus problemas que NO me interesan y tu solo "lo pensaras", Trina pensaba y maldecía a su hermano en su cabeza

Y gracias Trina, eres una buena hermana-dice Corey caminando luego hacia su habitación

A la pelirrosada le ataco la culpa, le seguía ocultando la relación que tenia ella con Kon a Corey y ahora el le dice que es buena hermana- estúpido tonto- susurra Trina para luego tomar su celular y llamar a alguien

Hola Kon, debemos hablar-dice Trina para luego alejarse de la sala

::

Laney atravesó el cuarto polvoriento lleno de cajas con las marcas "no tocar" y "peligroso" hasta llegar a una sábana blanca que cubría algo, Laney quito la manta y se vio un hermoso espejo con muchos detalles de plata, Laney mostro el grabado de la llave y de repente el espejo empezó a brillar.

Tanto tiempo sin verte amiga-dice una joven de aspecto juvenil pero cansado, cabello castaño oscuro llegando a negro y una piel muy morena, Laney ahoga un grito con sus manos, todo había empeorado

Dios mío Monica ¿Qué a pasado?- pregunta Laney asustada- Él te izo esto ¿verdad?

Jamás serás capaz de llamarle padre ¿verdad?- pregunta Monica

Antes muerta que admitir ser hija de ese monstro-dijo Laney insultada

Bueno, aquí las cosas no están perfectas pero nos lo arreglamos-dice Monica

Desearía ir allá y ayudar más, pero mientras me mantenga tranquila y no abra mas el kimiko todo se podrá solucionar-dice Laney- ayudo mas estando lejos

¿Qué pasa Laney?- pregunta la chica- ¿Qué querías contarme?

Bueno, hay un chico que me gusta desde hace años y el está sufriendo por mi culpa, por todo lo que está pasando-dice Laney

Tranquila Laney, recuerda lo que dice el libro de tu tía, el kimiko en solo una barrera negativa que conecta Galix con tu mundo, eso quiere decir que si tienes experiencias muy fuertes allí se abrirá el kimiko y podrán todos salir y entrar como quieran, pero si estas al lado del chico que te gusta no pasara nada-dice Monica

Gracias Monica, ¿has encontrado el libro con la solución para volver al kimiko a su forma original?- pregunta Laney

No Laney, lo lamento, aun no sé cómo arreglarlo, pero pronto lo sabré-dice la chica- así que no te preocupes y ve al baile, despejar la mente ayudara a todos, en especial a ti

¿Cómo sabes del baile?-pregunta Laney

No recuerdas verdad, tengo ese defecto-dice Monica tocando su cabeza

Verdad, perdón-dice Laney- veré la forma de arreglar eso

Tranquila, hay veces que es divertido saber que hace el supervisor cuando no nos manda a encerar los pisos jaja-dice Monica con una gran sonrisa

Okey, debo irme, esto es muy peligroso, por favor cuídate y saludos a Tom- dice Laney y luego muestra devuelvo el símbolo de la llave al espejo y este deja de emitir luz

::

Corey miraba el techo de su habitación frustrado ¿Por qué no podía simplemente invitarla?, El peliazul se alegro cuando escucho su celular sonar, por lastima era Kin (Kin: oyee)

Hola Corey, por favor no me mates-dice rápido Kin

¿Qué?, ¿porque?- pregunta confundido Corey

No has leído el blog del colegio ¿verdad?- pregunta Kin

¿El colegio tiene un blog?- pregunta Corey, Kin atrás de la línea se estaba haciendo un facepalm

SI, busca "secundaria de Paceville" en internet y aparecerá el blog- dice frustrado Kin

Okey-dice Corey tomando su ordenador y abriendo googli (yo: derechos de autor? Jajajajaja- segundos después arrestan a gothic y completa el cap. en una celda) y buscando el blog hasta encontrarlo

A ver, lo del baile…él estudiante mas tont OYE y… el baile se conformara de las bandas Grojband y T-The N-ewmans- dice Corey entrecortando la voz al final

No me mates Corey, no tenia opción- dice Kin asustado

Kin…GRACIAS-dice Corey

Perdón es que…espera ¿qué?- pregunta Kin confundido

Asi Laney no podrá bailar con Lenny, GRACIAS-dice Corey y luego cuelga el teléfono dejando al gemelo flacucho confundido

::

Laney estaba acostada en su cama dibujando mientras escuchaba Made of Stone de Evanescence, estaba muy calmada hasta que su celular empieza a sonar, Laney baja el volumen de la canción y contesta

¿Hola?-

Hey Lanes- dice Corey causando un vuelco en el corazón de Laney

Hola Core, perdón por salir corriendo asi, es que…- Laney se arrepintió de querer dar una excusa, no se le ocurría ninguna- se me olvido algo en clase

Tranquila Lanes, te quería preguntar algo- dice nervioso Corey

¿Si Core?- pregunta Laney

T-Te Gus-gustaria ir al bai-baile conmi- decía Corey, hasta que de repente se corto la línea por culpa de los nervios de Laney

HAY POR FAVOR- gritan ambos adolecentes enojados

Segundos después Laney vuelve a marcar a Corey logrando conectarse

Hola Core, la red esta buena otra…-decía Laney

PUTA MADRE, CUANDO QUERÍA DECIRLE, JODER ME LA LLEVA EL AN…-Corey recién reacciona que Laney lo volvió a llamar- j aja aj hola Lanes, olvida lo que dije hace un instante

Como sea Core, ¿Qué querías decirme?, ya sabes, antes de que se cortara la línea-dice Laney

Bueno, quería saber si querías ir al baile conmigo-dice Corey fluido sin pensar antes lo que iva a decir, segundos después se tapo la boca

C-Claro, me gustaría ir contigo- dice Laney muy roja- Bueno Core, me tengo que ir, besos…¡digo! Bye

Bye: dice Corey y luego se tiro a su cama todo sonrojado sin saber que la pelirroja estaba igual

::

TANTO TIEMPO perdón por la demora, pero AQUÍ ESTA, espero que les guste, queda SOLO 1 capitulo y ese lo tengo planeado hace tiempo, así que no me costara tanto escribirlo, espero que comprendan el porqué falte (lo escribí en el cap. 9 de mi fic "mi fan favorito" del fandom de HDA) y bueno, eso.

Un datito, planeo subir un dibujo de cómo son los vestidos a mi deviantart, me llamo gothicgirlGXD (que original xD) como sea, nos leemos pronto, bye


End file.
